Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170301233438
There's a common theme to my hatred for one Frozen character. The one who's overly insufferable and obnoxious. There's one Frozen character I can't stand at all and it's that Princess Anna of Arendelle who's just an insult to Disney classics. She's so annoying and I hate her for it! She's never ever even my favorite character at all... but I'm already stuck with the likes of her especially all because of the creators of this awful film, especially those horrible, terrible, dreadful, awful, lazy directors. Then she already started to get on my nerves to death to no other end at all right from the very start. I'm already always proud of becoming a huger, bigger, larger Elsa fan. That Anna's too typical, overly TOO feisty, loudly too obnoxious, obnoxiously too insufferable and too bubbly for my taste. I can't stand the fact that she's the leader when Elsa's already the older sister the queen herself for crying out loud, and I'm never ever even fine with that. But she's just a hotheaded hothead who has an attitude problem. Elsa's at least superior to the likes of her and so are any other most fictional heroines, mostly classic heroines and especially classic Disney princesses. They're also superior to Anna too even besides other than only just Elsa. I'll always rather take Elsa's side over hers against her all the time to no end at all every time she gets in arguments with Elsa because Elsa doesn’t always fufill all of her wishes nor every single wish at all. I feel much sorry for poor Elsa having to have a little younger sister like this and that who never ever even listens to anything poor Elsa says at all. Poor Elsa listens to every single thing her parents say when her parents and Grand Pabbie should've done anything to save poor Elsa's life from being isolated in Arendelle in Norway, Europe back then before in canon. That Anna always irks the living hell out of me with her loud, loudness, her yells, her shouts, her screams, her silly behavior, attitude problem and insufferable obnoxiousness to death to no other end at all. That's why I'll always rather favor her less insufferable, less obnoxious sister, Elsa. I can't stand Elsa and Anna as orphaned sisters at all. Stupid creators of this dreadful canon film just had to kill the parents off when they should've let the parents undo any of their mistakes by saving poor Elsa's life from being isolated longer than ever and anything else better Elsa really deserves. I love Elsa's hairdo style, after she brushed her hair but I want to see how Elsa brushes her hair. That Anna thinks she’s right ALL the time, hell, she's just a total, major insult to Gerda the original heroine of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen and the original unnamed princess too but at least one of the much better heroines like Ariel, (The Little Mermaid), Jane (Tarzan), Pocahontas, Mulan and Merida (Brave) are at least superior to the likes of her. Man, I can't even stand the fact that she's has not a little mix but a huge mix of EVERY OTHER CLASSIC DISNEY PRINCESS at all, while Elsa sure may be unique from some other Disney classic princesses who are always better than the likes of that Anna too just like Elsa herself and Anna's personality's rather feels much forced so I don’t see Elsa as another obnoxious, insufferable pain in the ass butt neck at all and I never ever even did nor still do nor would nor will at all! And THEN there’s Elsa's cool, special, ice, snow magical, powerful abilities! I don't like the fact that Elsa's powers just had to be less powerful, less magical, less gifted, less elemental, uncontrollable, uncontrolled, untamable, unstable, wild, dangerous curses at all. Worst of all, I never ever even got to see Elsa's ice breath in canon at all which's really upsetting endlessly. Elsa may be a graceful, elegant, poised ladylike princessy/queenly royal of Arendelle but she deserves to be portrayed to be one of the most tomboyish, toughest fighters, but Elsa deserves to have any other much more special powers/abilities than only just one, especially more than ever, doesn't she?! I wonder if Elsa can easily speak any other different languages. And it's much better if there's any other canon characters have fire breath, master strategy skill, pink lightning bolts, and any other cool magical, elemental, powerful abilities in this film, isn't it? Poor Elsa has the smallest, shortest screentime, and that disgusting Anna has the longest screen time. Which's why I can't stand this canon film for what it is the way it is at all. I'd always rather like to imagine if they fairly gave Elsa much more powerful, more magical, more elemental, more gifted, more controllabled, more controlled, more tamable, more stable, tamer, safer ice, snow abilities in canon. Anna's already forever be my least favorite heroine.